This Phase I-II study is designed to evaluate oral tolerance and efficacy of a novel peripheral opioid antagonist, methylnaltrexone. This pharmacokinetic based study will allow us to obrain first ever information of oral dose of methylnaltrexone in preventing the opioid-induced changes in gastrointestinal motility and transit.